Last Memories Last Chance
by XiayuweLiu
Summary: pada dasarnya rasa cinta tumbuh karena suatu kebiasaan yang ada,dapat disabotase ataupun disengaja, cinta datang dan pergi karena ada suatu alasan yang tak pernah dapat diungkap dari dalam hati,karena cinta adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat disentuh namun dapat dirasakan kehadirannya.
1. Chapter 1

"**Last Memories,Last Chance"**

**Pair:HunHan**

**Other Cast:KaiSoo as HunHan's Parent,Tao etc**

**Genre:Romantic,angst,family life,other**

**Rated:T**

**Length:Two Shot**

**Author:Xiayuwe Liu**

**Note: it's a hunhan fanfic,typo everywhere,don't copy paste and don't forget for RCL.. Happy Reading ^_^**

*****Xia's Present*****

**Summary: pada dasarnya rasa cinta tumbuh karena suatu kebiasaan yang ada,dapat disabotase ataupun disengaja, cinta datang dan pergi karena ada suatu alasan yang tak pernah dapat diungkap dari dalam hati,karena cinta adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat disentuh namun dapat dirasakan kehadirannya.**

****Last Memories,Last Chance****

_Prang..._

Suara bantingan piring terdengar dari sebuah rumah mewah.

"apa maksud kalian memisahkan aku dengannya hah?kalian tidak ingin aku bahagia?!".teriak seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan tatapan kilatan kebencian.

"kami tidak ada maksud untuk membuatmu tidak bahagia kim sehun..justru kami melakukan ini demi kebahagianmu!".jawab seorang namja mungil sambil terisak,ibu dari pemuda tersebut.

"hah!membuatku bahagia dengan cara memisahkan aku dengan tao?apa eomma sudah gila!justru aku merasa sangat tertekan !".jawab sehun yang masih terus menampakkan tatapan kebenciannya.

Seorang namja berkulit tan yang sedari tadi hanya duduk disofa kini mulai berdiri dan menghampiri sehun.

_Plaakkkkk_

Sebuah gema tamparan terdengar.

"jaga ucapanmu terhadap eommamu!".ucap pria itu yang tak lain adalah kim jongin,ayah sehun.

Sehun menatap jongin dengan tatapan mematikan,dan pergi begitu saja dengan amarah yang tak kunjung reda.

"bagaimana ini jongin-ah?".isak kyungsoo dipelukan jongin.

"bersabarlah baby..lambat laun sehun pasti akan memahami apa yang kita lakukan adalah untuk kebaikannya..bersabarlah sayang".ucap jongin sambil mengelus punggung kyungsoo.

.

.

.

_/Brakkk/_

Sehun mendobrak pintu dengan penuh amarah.

"kau tidak pernah menjadi dewasa".ucap seorang namja yang berada dikamar tersebut.

Sehun menatap pria mungil tersebut dengan kilatan marah.

"apa?kau mau membanting sesuatu juga dikamarku?kalau kau ingin melampiaskan kemarahanmu,silahkan hancurkan barang-barang dikamarmu saja".lanjut namja tersebut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kenapa kau tidak membelaku hyung!".ujar sehun yang tiba-tiba merengek seperti anak kecil,jauh dari kesan sangar yang tadi diperlihatkannya.

"untuk apa membelamu?ada untungnya buatku?tidak ada kan.. lebih baik kau fikirkan hal yang baru saja kau lakukan kepada eomma dan appa".jawab luhan santai dan berlalu meninggalkan sehun yang kebingungan.

"shit..luhan hyung sama sekali tidak membantu".umpat sehun.

.

.

.

"eomma gwenchana?".tanya luhan sambil memperhatikan eommanya yang terus memeluk appa nya.

"ada apa sebenarnya?"lanjut luhan.

"kami memutuskan bahwa sehun harus berpisah dengan huang zi tao,anak cina bermata panda itu".jawab jongin.

Luhan mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"wae?mereka kan saling mencintai?kenapa kalian malah memisahkannya?".tanya luhan.

"tao itu sudah punya tunangan di china.. asal kau tau saja,orang tua dari pacar tao adalah kolega appa.. tidak mungkin kan appa tetap setuju kalau sehun berpacaran dengan tao.. lagipula sehun sudah kami jodohkan sejak kecil ".jelas jongin.

"ck..tao benar-benar keterlaluan,menjadikan sehun sebagai pelampiasan.. omong-omong..dengan siapa sehun dijodohkan ?".

"humm..nanti juga kau akan tau, kami menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu sehun, mungkin kalau emosinya sudah reda kami akan memberitahunya.. yasudah,appa akan bawa eomma untuk istirahat dikamar dulu ne?".ucap jongin sambil menarik lengan kyungsoo.

.

.

.

#Luhan's POV#

Aku merasa bingung sekarang, jujur saja aku senang setelah mendengar berita bahwa sehun sudah dipaksa putus dengan tao,jujur saja aku tidak suka dengan anak itu.. dari awal melihatnya aku bisa merasakan bahwa perkataan anak itu tak sepenuhnya jujur,aku juga tidak suka sehun sering membela tao didepannya..dan jujur saja, itu semua karena aku cemburu.. mungkin ini hal yang gila..aku merasa cemburu terhadap adikku sendiri, aku juga tidak tau sejak kapan aku merasa selalu tidak suka dengan siapapun yang dekat dengan sehun,berkali-kali sehun membawa namja maupun yeoja cantik yang diakuinya sebagai pacar.. itu membuat perih dihatiku seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk. Ya.. aku memang mencintainya, sangat mencintai sehun.. puncak kecemburuan ku adalah saat sehun membawa tao sebagai pacarnya, sehun terlihat sangat mencintai tao.. ini membuatku sakit sekali, tapi aku selalu menyembunyikan rasa ini,aku tidak mau terus terjebak dalam rasa bodoh yang seharusnya tidak aku miliki terhadap adikku sendiri,itu tidak mungkin.

#Luhan's Pov End#

Sehun menghampiri luhan yang sedang melamun di ruang tengah.

"apa yang hyung bicarakan tadi dengan appa dan eomma?".tanya sehun.

"tidak ada..kalau kau mau tau mungkin kau bisa bertanya langsung pada mereka jangan kepadaku".jawab luhan sinis dan meninggalkan sehun sendirian.

"_dasar hyung aneh menyebalkan".gumam sehun._

.

.

.

^Beberapa minggu kemudian^

"apa kau yakin akan memberitahu mereka sekarang?".tanya kyungsoo gugup.

Kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran korea,menunggu kedua anaknya yang mungkin sedang dijalan sehabis kuliah.

"ne.. ini harus baby".jawab jongin mantap.

Tak lama kemudian,kedua anak tersebut datang.

"ada apa ini eomma?appa?sepertinya serius sekali?".tanya luhan bingung sambil duduk.

"eum..memang ada hal penting yang mesti kalian ketahui sekarang".ucap jongin.

"seputar apa appa?".tanya sehun.

"begini..kau sudah tau penyebab mengapa appa dan eomma meminta kau memutuskan tao bukan?".

"ne..apa kita akan membahas ini lagi?".tanya sehun malas.

"ya kurang lebih begitu..".ucap jongin.

"ini juga...seputar perjodohanmu".lanjut jongin.

Sehun mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"apa?perjodohan?apa maksud kalian?".tanya sehun dengan nada tinggi.

"tenanglah sehun-ah".ucap luhan menenangkan sehun , padahal dirinya sendiri merasa gugup dengan keputusan perjodohan sehun, apa dia siap jika harus merelakan sehun?

"apa mau kalian sebenarnya?memang aku tidak bisa mencari jodohku sendiri apa?kenapa mesti aku yang dijodohkan?lebih baik untuk luhan hyung saja yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah memiliki pacar..aku tidak perlu dijodohkan akan dapat pacar dengan mudah".ucap sehun kasar.

_Nyut.._

Hati luhan terasa sakit mendengar kata-kata dari sehun yang bukan saja melukai perasaannya tapi juga harga dirinya.

"tolong kamu tenang dulu kim sehun!".ucap jongin tidak sabaran.

Sehun berdecih kesal.

"baiklah..sekarang jelaskan padaku siapa yang akan kalian jodohkan kepadaku?dan mengapa harus aku yang dijodohkan?".tanya sehun yang mulai melunak.

"begini... sebenarnya sejak kecil kami telah menjodohkanmu dengan seorang namja mungil yang sangat baik hati dan cantik..karena perihal janji dengan sahabat appa..apalagi itu wasiat terakhir mereka sebelum meninggal dulu .. orang itu adalah...".jongin terdiam.

"_aku mohon kuatkan aku tuhan".batin luhan hampir tak kuasa menahan tangis._

"orang itu adalah... luhan...".lanjut jongin.

Dunia luhan terasa berputar.

Sehun dan luhan mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"app...appaa..maa..kkk..ss..uu..ddd.. kkka...llliiaann ?".tanya luhan gugup.

"_apa aku tidak salah dengar?".batin luhan._

"kalian sudah gila ingin menjodohkan aku dengan hyung ku sendiri hah?".teriak sehun emosi. Jelas tersirat kemarahannya.

"luhan bukan hyung kandungmu sehun-ah...luhan anak sahabat appamu".ucap kyungsoo nanar.

Luhan yang begitu shock mendengar dirinya dijodohkan dengan sehun kembali terasa shock dengan peryataan sang eomma.

"orang tua luhan meninggal sejak luhan masih bayi karena appa luhan merupakan tentara militer korea selatan, dia meninggal saat dimedan perang..sedangkan eomma luhan meninggal akibat bunuh diri setelah mendengar kematian suaminya.. tentu sebagai sahabat dari keduanya,appamu tidak bisa melihat anak mereka tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua.. jadi appa dan eomma mengadopsi luhan,lagipula saat itu kami memang tidak memiliki anak karena eomma merupakan namja,program hamil untuk eomma terus mengalami kegagalan, namun setelah 2 tahun mengadposi luhan..eomma bisa hamil dan mengandungmu sehun-ah.. dan merahasiakan semuanya sampai sekarang.. kami berjanji jika dewasa nanti kalian akan kami jodohkan".jelas kyungsoo dengan nanar.

Sehun terus terdiam,antara marah,kesal,terkhianati dan kecewa bercampur jadi satu. Sedangkan luhan terdiam karena merasa bingung,senang dan juga sedih.

"appa sudah mempersiapkan pernikahan untuk kalian 2 bulan mendatang.. appa harap kalian bisa mengerti keadaan ini, appa rasa selama kalian menjadi adik kakak,kalian begitu akrab dan saling menyayangi.. jadi tidak ada yang harus dicanggungkan bukan?tolong fikirkan ini baik-baik..dan dari sekarang belajarlah untuk saling mencintai sebagai sepasang kekasih".lanjut jongin sambil menatap keduanya secara bergantian.

"_maafkan appa yang terlalu memaksa kalian".batin jongin_

.

.

.

Luhan menatap kosong langit-langit dikamarnya, disana tertempel beragam stiker planet-planet dan bintang yang dapat menyala diwaktu malam, hasil karya sehun. Luhan merasa bingung dengan yang baru saja terjadi dengannya, entah harus senang atau sedih,senang mendengar bahwa dia bukan hyung sehun,artinya perasaannya selama ini tidak salah,,dan dia adalah orang yang dijodohkan dengan sehun,bukan orang lain.. dan sedih mengetahui fakta orang tuanya telah meninggal dunia.

"apa yang dapat aku lakukan?".gumam luhan bingung sambil terus menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

_Ceklek.._

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"apa hyung sudah tidur?".tanya orang itu yang tak lain adalah sehun.

Luhan menoleh kearah sehun.

"seperti yang kau lihat..belum".jawab luhan.

Sehun menghampiri luhan dikasurnya dan ikut berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar luhan.

"semua terasa aneh ya?".ucap sehun datar.

"yeah..sangat aneh dan membingungkan..appa dan eomma banyak menyimpan rahasia dari kita".jawab luhan.

"apa pendapatmu tentang perjodohan kita hyung?rasanya tidak mungkin bukan.. rasa sayang terhadap saudara berubah menjadi rasa cinta?itu konyol sekali".ucap sehun.

Luhan yang mendengarnya merasa begitu sakit.

"_sebegitukah kau tidak memiliki rasa terhadapku ?mungkin memang benar kau hanya menganggapku sebagai hyung mu saja".batin luhan._

"hyung..aku mau setelah kita menikah nanti..aku ingin tinggal terpisah dengan appa dan eomma.. lalu kita juga bercerai diam-diam dan melanjutkan hidup masing-masing.. dengan begitu appa dan eomma tidak akan memaksa kita lagi".lanjut sehun.

"tak tahu kah kau hati ini bagai tercabik pisau sembilu mendengarnya?".batin luhan sambil menggenggam dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"yasudah..sekarang aku kembali kekamar dulu..jalja hyung".ucap sehun sambil bangkit meninggalkan luhan.

Luhan terisak dalam kesendirian.

Entah harus senang karena sehun menyetujui perjodohannya atau sedih karena itu adalah awal dari keterpisahannya.

TBC

Sekian dulu chapter 1nya..maaf ya kalau kependekan :D jangan lupa buat RCL ya.. pai pai ^^

-Xiayuwe Liu-


	2. Chapter 2

"**Last Memories,Last Chance Chapter 2"**

**Pair:HunHan**

**Other cast:KaiSoo as HunHan Parent,etc**

**Genre:Romantic,angst,family life,other**

**Rated:T**

**Length:-**

**Author:Xiayuwe Liu**

**Note:annyeonghaseyo ^_^ aku ingin berterima kasih banget nih sama member yang udah mau baca ff absurdku :D dan sebelumnya sebenernya mau dibuat two shot, tapi setelah diketik kepanjangan dan kurang greget kalo two shot aja.. :D jadinya 4 chapter chap ^_^okelah typo everywhere..don't copy paste and don't forget for RCL ..Happy Reading ^_^**

*****Xia's Present*****

**Summary: pada dasarnya rasa cinta tumbuh karena suatu kebiasaan yang ada,dapat disabotase ataupun disengaja, cinta datang dan pergi karena ada suatu alasan yang tak pernah dapat diungkap dari dalam hati,karena cinta adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat disentuh namun dapat dirasakan kehadirannya.**

**Chapter 1: notes/exo-kaisoo-hunhan-yaoi-fanfiction/last-memorieslast-chance-hunhanbyxiayuwe-liu/676344579099937**

****Last Memories,Last Chance****

#Luhan's POV#

Ku tatap bayangan ku di cermin dengan seksama. Apakah ini benar diriku? Memakai gaun pengantin berwarna silver dengan juntaian renda yang begitu cantik.. dan errrzz aku nampak cantik juga. Ku sibakkan wig kecoklatan panjang dan bergelombang yang ada dikepalaku,serta sebuah mahkota cantik terbuat dari dedaunan dan bunga.. kenapa aku terlihat seperti seorang putri tanaman?

Seseorang masuk kedalam bilik kamar gantiku, sosok calon pengantinku..kim sehun.

Sehun memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah dengan seksama.

"kau cukup cantik juga untuk seorang pria".ucap sehun sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantung tuxedo hitam yang dikenakannya, tampak sangat tampan.

Aku tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari sehun.

"sayangnya kau bukan type ku hyung.. yasudah, jangan terlalu lama disini.. acara pernikahan kita akan segera dimulai".lanjut sehun datar dan keluar kamar meninggalkan aku yang murung.

Ini adalah hari dimana aku dan sehun akan menikah.. konsepnya garden party yang diusung eomma untuk pernikahanku, eomma juga meminta agar aku mau mengenakan gaun untuk pernikahanku, aku tentu tidak dapat menolak keinginan eomma.. selama ini eomma merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta selayaknya kepada anak kandung eomma sendiri, jadi aku tidak mungkin menolak keinginannya.. termasuk menerima perjodohan ini, walau aku tau hidupku bersama sehun tidak akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang aku impikan selama ini,selama dua bulan perjalanan sebelum kami menikah, sehun justru semakin menjauh dariku.. bahkan kerap kali aku melihatnya berkencan dengan beberapa pria dan wanita yang tak kukenali di kampus, aku juga pernah memergokinya sedang bercumbu mesra dengan seorang wanita di dalam mobilnya, sungguh ini membuatku sangat sakit.. namun aku sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rasa itu.. aku bertekad untuk tetap akan menjalani kehidupanku bersama sehun sampai kapanpun sekalipun sehun...tidak mencintaiku.

#Luhan's POV End#

Taman tempat luhan dan sehun menikah tampak ramai oleh para tamu, kebanyakan adalah kolega bisnis appa dan eomma, serta beberapa sahabat sehun dan luhan.

"apa kau siap sayang?".tanya kyungsoo sambil mengusap surai luhan.

"aku gugup eomma".jawab luhan jujur.

"jangan takut.. akan ada appa yang akan menemanimu ke altar nanti.. santai saja oke?".ucap kyungsoo sambil menggenggam kedua tangan luhan.

.

.

.

Acara sakral pernikahan pun dimulai. Luhan yang nampak gugup menggenggam lengan jongin dengan erat, seolah tidak mau ditinggal, didepan altar sana sehun sudah menunggu dengan tatapan datarnya.

"sayang..ayo cepat lepaskan tangan appa..kau kan akan segera mengucap janji cinta".bisik jongin kepada luhan yang terus menggenggam lengan jongin.

Luhan melepaskan pegangannya, menghadap pendeta yang akan menikahkannya, sesekali luhan melirik sehun yang begitu tenang, berbeda jauh dengannya yang begitu gugup.

"baiklah..kita akan memulai pernikahan ini".ucap sang pendeta.

Luhan yang tidak begitu fokus dengan kata-kata dan wejangan dari sang pendeta hanya menganggukkan kepala dan terus berkata 'iya' setiap sang pendeta bertanya.

"baiklah..sekarang kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami dan istri".ucap sang pendeta tiba-tiba membuat kaget luhan yang baru tersadar.

"nah sekarang silahkan pengantin pria mencium pengantin wanitanya".lanjut sang pendeta.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung saat harus berhadapan dengan sehun dan tiba-tiba sehun mencium bibir luhan dengan cepat.

/blush/

Luhan yakin saat ini wajahnya merona .

Semua tamu yang hadir bertepuk tangan dengan meriah atas tercapainya pernikahan sehun dan luhan.

"selamat sayang kau sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri..eh?atau kita harus menyebutnya sepasang suami suami?ah..apa pun itu lah..".ucap kyungsoo yang bingung sendiri.

Luhan tersenyum melihat eomma nya yang begitu bahagia atas pernikahannya dengan sehun, luhan masih terus berharap bahwa ini akan menjadi awal yang baik untuknya dengan sehun.

.

.

.

#dirumah pasca pesta#

"eomma..appa..aku ingin pindah dari rumah besok.. aku sudah menyewa rumah dekat pantai.. aku ingin segera pindah kesana besok".ucap sehun saat mereka sedang menikmati makan malam.

"aigoo.. kenapa begitu terburu-buru ingin pindah eoh?kau memang sudah siap jika hanya berdua dengan luhan?".tanya kyungsoo.

"biarkan saja yeobo.. namanya juga pengantin baru.. mereka butuh privasi".jawab jongin sambil mengusak rambut kyungsoo.

"aku tau..tapi kan kalau pindahnya besok terlalu cepat".ucap kyungsoo dengan murung.

"ah..eomma tenang saja.. eomma kan masih bisa bermain kesana..aku juga akan sering mengunjungi eomma koq".ucap luhan sambil menggenggam tangan kyungsoo.

"iya benar eomma.. eomma jangan khawatir".tambah sehun.

"huft.. baiklah kalau itu keputusan kalian.. eomma akan menerimanya..mungkin memang saatnya kalian membangun keluarga kecil kalian sendiri..tapi jangan lupa ya.. kalau ada masalah apapun itu konsultasikan pada eomma dan appa.. jangan sampai ada masalah serius kalian tidak ceritakan.. kalian harus jadi pasangan yang akur".nasehat kyungsoo sambil mengusap rambut kedua anaknya dengan begitu sayang.

.

.

.

#keesokan harinya dirumah baru#

"nah hyung.. diatas ada dua kamar.. hyung tinggal pilih mau dikamar yang mana.. aku berada dikamar bawah..kalau ada apa-apa hyung bisa menelpon dari telpon paralel yang aku sediakan disetiap kamar..".ucap sehun begitu memasuki rumah baru mereka.

Luhan tertegun dengan kata-kata sehun.

"mmaa..kkssuuddd...mmuu..kkiii..ttaa..ttii..ddaakk...ssse..kkkaammaar?".tanya luhan dengan gugup.

Sehun menatap luhan dan tertawa kecil.

"apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu hyung?tentu saja kita akan berbeda kamar.. pertanyaan yang menggelikan".jawab sehun sambil menyeret kopernya kekamar yang berada didekat tangga.

_/nyutt/_

Hati luhan terasa tertohok dengan ucapan sehun yang begitu dingin, apakah ini pertanda bahwa sehun benar-benar akan melakukan hal yang pernah ia bicarakan padanya?

"hyung kenapa masih diam didepan pintu?cepat masuk kekamar dan bereskan pakaian hyung.. aku mau keluar rumah, mungkin aku akan pulang malam.. jadi jangan tunggu aku..".ucap sehun membuyarkan lamunan luhan.

"kau mau pergi kemana?".tanya luhan polos.

"bukan urusanmu".jawab sehun dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan luhan yang terdiam.

.

.

.

*luhan's pov*

Aku termenung diruang tamu menunggu sehun pulang, hatiku cemas dengan sehun yang tak kunjung pulang.. walau sehun sudah menyuruhku untuk tidak menunggunya,tapi hati kecilku menginginkan untuk menunggunya pulang.. bagaimanapun dia adalah suamiku..

Aku kembali mengingat semua yang terjadi begitu cepat, kalau boleh jujur aku lebih senang menjadi hyung nya sehun tanpa perlu mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku bukan hyungnya,aku rindu dengan sehun yang dulu sebelum semua kebenaran ini terungkap.. sehun selalu bercerita tentang hal yang dialaminya, sehun yang melindungiku dari orang jahat yang sering mengangguku di kampus,sehun yang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun disetiap aku berulang tahun, sehun yang selalu mengangguku mengerjakan skripsi, sehun yang sering memelukku diwaktu tidur jika sedang sakit atau banyak petir menyambar(karena sehun takut dengan suara petir),sehun yang tak pernah absen mengucapkan selamat tidur dimalam hari sekalipun salah satu mereka tidak ada dirumah,sehun yang sering mengatakan bahwa aku lebih cocok menjadi nuna dibandingkan hyung,sehun yang sering mentraktir bubble tea setelah semester usai..aku benar-benar merindukan sehun yang seperti itu.. aku tak apa menyimpan rasa cintaku seorang diri tanpa harus memilikinya dibandingkan memilikinya tapi jauh dari pandanganku.

/tess/tess/

Aku mengusap air mata yang jatuh begitu saja saatku mengingat semua kenanganku bersama sehun yang terputar diotakku.

"aku tidak butuh sehun menjadi milikku..aku ingin sehun tetap berada disampingku walau tak dapat aku sentuh cintanya".gumamku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dan tertidur.

*luhan's pov end*

/ceklekk/

Seseorang masuk kerumah, sehun telah kembali.

"untuk apa luhan hyung tertidur disini?".gumam sehun bingung.

"apa dia menunggu ku disini?untuk apa dia menungguku?".ucap sehun bermonolog.

Sehun menyibak poni luhan yang menutupi wajahnya , luhan nampak begitu pulas tertidur,wajahnya begitu damai.

Tanpa sadar sehun tersenyum.

"kau pasti bingung dengan sikap acuh dan dinginku setelah aku mengetahui kebenaran bahwa kita bukan kakak adik dan malah dijodohkan.. aku hanya bingung harus bagaimana menyikapi semua yang terjadi begitu cepat diantara kita..maaf membuatmu bingung hyung".ucap sehun sambil mengecup dahi luhan dengan lembut.

Sehun masuk kekamarnya dan kembali lagi untuk menyelimuti luhan.

"jaljayo hyung".ucap sehun sebelum kembali lagi kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Luhan menggeliat perlahan,seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal sekali.

"eh?kenapa ada selimut?".gumam luhan heran mendapati selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"apa sehun yang melakukannya?hmmm..aku rasa iya".ucapnya bermonolog sambil tersenyum.

"_aku tau semua akan berjalan begitu lambat..tapi tak apa asal aku bisa terus bersamamu kim sehun".batin luhan sambil mencium selimutnya._

Tiba-tiba sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi.

"pagi-pagi begini kau mau kemana?".tanya luhan yang heran.

"aku ingin ke kampus..ada banyak urusan".jawab sehun datar.

"ah..kalau begitu aku siapkan sarapan dulu ya untukmu".ucap luhan sumringah dan bersiap beranjak ke dapur.

"tidak perlu..aku bisa sarapan di kampus nanti.. lagipula aku sudah terburu-buru".jawab sehun.

"eum..baiklah..jangan lupa sarapan ne?itu penting.. jangan ngebut naik mobilnya..dan segera telpon aku begitu sampai disana".pesan luhan.

Sehun menatap luhan.

"kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini hum?jangan berlaku kau seorang istriku..aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri".jawab sehun begitu dalam menusuk.

Senyuman luhan menghilang entah kemana.

Sehun bersiap keluar rumah.

"paling tidak anggap aku sebagai hyung mu!aku perduli padamu!".teriak luhan menahan isakannya.

Sehun nampak tidak peduli dan keluar rumah dengan tenangnya.

"neomu appo".isak luhan tertahan sambil memukuli dadanya.

.

.

.

Sehun menyetir mobil dengan fikiran yang cukup kacau, terngiang akan kata-kata luhan.

"apa aku begitu kasar terhadapnya?".gumam sehun.

/ciittt/

Sehun menepikan mobil nya kepinggir jalan,memikirkan kata-kata luhan yang begitu mengganggunya.

Tanpa berfikir lagi sehun menelpon luhan.

"yoboseo?".ucap luhan dari seberang, terdengar suaranya begitu serak..seperti sedang menangis?

"apa hyung sedang menangis?".tanya sehun dengan perasaan bersalah.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"sekalipun aku sedang menangis apa pedulimu?bukankah sekarang kita hidup dijalannya masing-masing?kau tidak perlu khawatir..aku tidak akan mengusik urusanmu lagi".ucap luhan dengan sangat pelan.

Hati sehun terasa berdenyut sakit mendengar hyung yang sangat disayangi dan begitu dekat dengannya mengatakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

"mianhe..jeongmal mianhe hyung".lirih sehun sebelum memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap nanar layar handphonenya, ia benci jika harus mendengar permintaan maaf itu, luhan tidak membutuhkan sehun meminta maaf padanya.. luhan hanya butuh sehun tetap disampingnya seperti dulu sekalipun luhan harus terluka menyimpan rasa cinta yang teramat dalam seorang diri.

_Ai nan yi kang ju stop..stop..stop..stop..yeah.._

_Ai nan yi kang ju stop..stop..stop..stop..yeah.._

_Wo zhu zhi zi ji jiao ji de hu huan ni pa yan li yue guang babe hui lin shi ni de chi bang_

Suara handphone luhan berbunyi dengan kerasnya, kyungsoo lah yang menelfonnya.

"yoboseo".

"yoboseo.. luhan-ah? Bagaimana dengan kabar kalian?kapan akan datang kerumah eoh?eomma rindu denganmu".ucap kyungsoo dari seberang sana.

Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"aku..eum.. akku..dan..sse..hhunn.. baik baik saja eomma.. aku belum tau, sepertinya belum bisa dalam waktu dekat ini eomma.. aku juga merindukanmu eomma".jawab luhan dengan suara khas sehabis menangis.

"ah..arraseo.. eumm..luhan-ah?apa kau yakin baik-baik saja sayang?kenapa suaramu serak seperti habis menangis?".tanya kyungsoo lagi.

"ah..aniya eomma.. aku...eumm..hanya sedang terkena flu..ya sepertinya aku terkena flu ringan eomma..tidak perlu khawatir".jawab luhan berbohong.

"kau flu sayang?baiklah..istirahat yang cukup ya sayang..jangan sampai sakit..minta pada sehun untuk membelikan obat.. arra?".

"ne eomma.. eomma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku..annyeong".

_Pip.._

Luhan kembali terdiam setelah memutuskan sambungan telfon kyungsoo..sungguh luhan tidak sanggup berbicara banyak pada orang yang telah mengurusnya dengan penuh cinta, sekaligus orang yang melahirkan orang yang dia cintai.

.

.

.

_Luhan tidak pernah memiliki hak untuk memilih dan memutuskan sesuatu.. apapun yang diputuskan oleh kedua orang tua angkatnya adalah apa yang akan lakukan dikemudian hari.. dan sampai mereka yang memutuskan luhan untuk berpisah dengan sehun,selama itu pula luhan akan terus mempertahankan sehun apapun yang terjadi._

_TBC_

RCL ? ^_^

-XiaYuwe Liu-


	3. Chapter 3

"**Last Memories,Last Chance Chapter 3"**

**Pair:HunHan**

**Other cast: KaiSoo as Hunhan Parent, Etc**

**Genre:Romantic,****fluff****, Family Life,Marriage Life,etc,**

**Rate:T**

**Length:****3 from 4**

**Author:Xiayuwe Liu**

**Note:Annyeong ****xia is back****: ) ****semoga pada ga bosen ya heheh don't copy paste.. don't forget for RCL ^_^**

*****Xia's Present*****

**Summary: pada dasarnya rasa cinta tumbuh karena suatu kebiasaan yang ada, dapat disabotase ataupun disengaja,cinta datang dan pergi karena ada suatu alasan yang tak pernah dapat diungkap dalam hati,karena cinta adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat disentuh namun dapat dirasakan kehadirannya.**

****Last Memories , Last Chance Chapter 3****

.

.

.

Sehun kembali pulang ke rumah tengah malam, namun ternyata luhan masih menunggu sehun diruang tamu.

"kau belum tidur hyung?".tanya sehun seperti tanpa ada masalah.

"kau dari mana saja?".tanya luhan balik tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari sehun.

"aku..aku ada urusan..".jawab sehun .

"tadi eomma menelponku..mereka menanyakan kabar rumah tangga kita, eomma juga menanyakan kapan kita akan berkunjung kerumah".ucap luhan datar.

"eumm.. begitukah?baiklah minggu depan saja kita akan berkunjung kerumah ..apa yang kau jawab tentang rumah tangga kita?"

"aku menjawab bahwa rumah tangga kita baik-baik saja, aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang apa yang kita alami, aku tidak tega untuk menyakiti hati orang yang telah membesarkan aku dengan kasih sayang".jawab luhan seolah menyindir sehun.

Sehun nampak salah tingkah dengan kata-kata luhan yang begitu tenang namun tajam.

"dan yang harus kau tau kim sehun..bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mau bercerai dengan mu apapun yang terjadi, kecuali karena itu adalah permintaan dari appa dan eomma.. kau tau kan aku tidak pernah mau melanggar segala keputusan dari eomma dan appa.. jadi sebelum mereka yang memintaku bercerai,jangan harap kau bisa menceraikan aku kim sehun.. ".lanjut luhan dengan dingin dan meninggalkan sehun seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat nya, luhan jatuh tersungkur didepan pintunya dengan bergemetaran, bagaimana tidak?luhan baru saja mengatakan kata-kata yang begitu menusuk untuk sehun,luhan tidak tau dari mana datangnya kekuatannya untuk berbicara seperti itu.

"apa yang kulakukan?".ucap luhan dengan terus menangis sambil menggenggam bajunya kuat-kuat sampai baju yang dipakainya kotor oleh keringatnya.

"maafkan aku kim sehun..".lirih luhan.

.

.

.

sehun nampak memikirkan kata-kata lay hyung sahabatnya tadi pagi dikampus, dalam hati sehun membenarkan kata-kata lay hyung yang bijak tersebut.

#flashback#

"aku tidak tau apa yang aku harus lakukan terhadapnya hyung..semuanya benar-benar terasa berbeda sejak eomma dan appa mengumumkannya sebagai orang yang dijodohkan dengan ku..aku yakin sekali luhan hyung juga sangat kaget dan pasti ingin menolak keputusan itu,tapi aku tau luhan hyung adalah type yang sangat penurut dengan eomma dan appa,apapun yang diminta eomma dan appa pasti luhan hyung turuti sekalipun hati kecilnya menolak,aku sangat tau bagaimana luhan hyung sejak kecil..dirinya benar-benar menyatu denganku". Curhat Sehun kepada Lay dengan rasa gundah.

"humm..aku tau betul bagaimana rasanya harus menerima sesuatu yang begitu mendadak seperti ini,apalagi sebuah pernikahan.. itu hal sakral yang tak bisa dimain-mainkan begitu saja, maka dari itu harusnya kau seperti luhan yang akan mencoba bertahan dalam hubungan ini.. jangan biarkan luhan menahan bebannya sendiri untuk mempertahankan pernikahan kalian, kau kan tau bagaimana rasanya luhan baru mengetahui fakta orang tuanya meninggal saat usianya masih sangat kecil dan tiba-tiba harus menikah dengan seseorang yang selama ini seperti adik kandungnya,luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain dan kau harus membantunya bukan menambah bebannya dengan mengacuhkannya, membuatnya tidak nyaman dan seperti tidak dianggap.. pasti luhan sangat sakit hatinya kau perlakukan seperti itu,kau tidak boleh egois.. cinta akan tumbuh seiring kebersamaan..yakini hal itu dalam hatimu".ucap Lay menasehati sahabat yang lebih muda darinya itu.

#Flashback END#

Sehun mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar, sepanjang malam ia habiskan untuk berfikir.. ,namun sehun merasa cukup puas dengan hasil berfikirnya tersebut untuk kehidupannya yang mendatang.

Sehun pergi keluar kamar, diperhatikannya lampu dapur yang masih menyala dan terdengar suara sedikit berisik dan wangi masakan.

"Luhan Hyung?Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?".tanya Sehun yang baru mengetahui orang yang menyebabkan kebisingan didapur.

"eoh?Sehunna?kau sudah bangun?tumben sekali.. aku sedang membuat sarapan, apa kau mau juga?".tanya luhan dengan ramah,begitu berbeda dengan luhan yang semalam.

"humm...boleh juga,aku memang agak lapar hyung".jawab sehun sambil mendekati luhan.

"apa yang kau masak hyung?".tanya sehun lagi.

"humm..aku sedang memasak sup kacang merah dan daging asap".jawab luhan.

"wuah...pasti enak sekali, masakan hyung kan sangaaaattt enak lebih dari masakan eomma".ucap sehun sambil terkekeh.

Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang seperti ini, seperti sehun adiknya yang dulu sebelum semua ini terjadi, luhan sedikit lega..mungkin kata-kata pedasnya semalam membuahkan hasil sehingga sehun mau untuk lebih perduli dengan pernikahan mereka.

"hyung?kau mau susu atau kopi?biar aku yang buatkan".tawar sehun .

"humm...boleh juga, aku ingin susu saja".jawab luhan sambil mengaduk sup nya yang sudah terlihat matang.

Setelah semua makanan dan minuman selesai dibuat, keduanya menyusun dengan rapi di meja makan layaknya keluarga kecil yang harmonis dan bahagia.

"humm sup buatanmu memang benar-benar luar biasa hyung".puji sehun yang tengah mencicipi supnya.

Luhan tampak sumringah mendengarnya, keduanya benar-benar telah melupakan kejadian semalam yang begitu menyayat hati.

.

.

.

"hyung".panggil sehun.

"ya?"

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan..ini agak serius".ucap sehun.

Luhan menahan nafasnya,jantung nya kembali berdegup dengan kencang memikirkan apa yang ingin dibicarakan sehun, apakah ini menyangkut pertengkaran mereka semalam?

"ya..kau silahkan saja sehun".jawab luhan sedikit gugup.

"begini hyung..."

Sehun menjeda ucapannya dan menghela nafasnya.

"aku sudah berfikir sejak semalam tentang hubungan ini hyung...".lanjut sehun.

Gotcha!benar sekali!inilah yang akan dibicarakan sehun.

"aku terus saja memikirkan nasihat dari lay hyung, mengesampingkan keegoisan dan pemikiranku.. mencoba menelaah apa yang terjadi pada kita, dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan ini".ucap sehun sambil menghela nafasnya lagi.

"ya?lalu?".tanya luhan.

"dari hasil berfikirku semalam penuh, aku memutuskan untuk tetap menjaga hubungan ini terus sampai akhir, aku ingin memulainya dari awal,dari pertama bertemu,saling mengenal,saling jatuh cinta,berpacaran kemudian menikah.. aku yakin cinta diantara kita akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya.. mari kita saling berusaha untuk mendapatkannya".jelas sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan memperhatikan tangan sehun,didalam hati luhan yang terdalam luhan benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa sehun akan berkata sedemikian rupa,menyetujui apa yang telah ditentukan appa dan eomma bahkan ingin memulai untuk saling mencintai, tentu luhan tidak perlu dibagian itu toh luhan memang sudah mencintai sehun sejak lama..itu artinya luhan yang akan membantu sehun untuk mencintainya.

"sehun..apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?".tanya luhan.

Sehun mengangguk pasti.

"ayo kita mulai dari awal.. perkenalkan namaku kim sehun, siapa namamu cantik?".tanya sehun sambil tersenyum dan tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan menatap sehun dengan canggung.

"ayolah cantik..mari kita berkenalan".ajak sehun dengan gemas menarik tangan luhan.

Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"baiklah tuan tampan...namaku kim luhan..senang berkenalan denganmu".balas luhan.

"ah..marga kita sama?itu pertanda bagus..pasti kita adalah jodoh".ujar sehun menggombali luhan.

"yaa!yaa!sudah aku tidak mau mulai digombali mu albino!dasar playboy huh!".omel luhan sambil melepas tangannya dengan paksa.

Sehun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah hyungnya-ralat-tingkah calon kekasihnya yang begitu lucu menurutnya.

"baiklah..baik.. kim luhan,apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?".tanya sehun.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"bagus kalau begitu...maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?".tanya sehun to the point.

Tak ayal lagi tanpa fikir panjang luhan mengangguk dengan imutnya.

"terima kasih luhan-ah.. sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang harus saling mencintai dan menyayangi".ucap sehun sambil memeluk luhan.

"tuhan..aku ingin sehun benar-benar bisa mencintaiku, bukan karena sebuah keterpaksaan..aku ingin sehun bisa mencintaiku dari hatinya dan abadi..walau secara perlahan tapi akan ku nanti sampai waktunya".batin luhan sambil meneteskan air matanya dalam pelukan sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

Okayyy gimana kelanjutannya?jelek kah? Xia sedikit kena writer blocker jadi rada pundung /? Buat nerusin ff ini atau ga - , next chapter is last chapter ^-^ harap menunggu ya :D jangan lupa untuk RCL nya.. thanksseeuuu :*

-XiaYuWe Liu-


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Memories, Last Chance (Chapter 4/END)**

**Pair:HunHan**

**Other cast: KaiSoo as Hunhan Parent, Etc**

**Genre:Romantic,fluff,angst,Family Life,Marriage Life,etc,**

**Rate:T**

**Length:4 from 4**

**Author:Xiayuwe Liu**

**Note:Annyeong!Xia kembali dengan ff abal -,- sekarang xia akan mencoba lagi membangkitkan /? HunHan : ) jiayou! :D okay this is last chapter.. typo everywhere,don't copy paste and don't forget for RCL!thanksseeuu ^_^**

****Xia's Present****

**Summary: pada dasarnya rasa cinta tumbuh karena suatu kebiasaan yang ada, dapat disabotase ataupun disengaja,cinta datang dan pergi karena ada suatu alasan yang tak pernah dapat diungkap dalam hati,karena cinta adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat disentuh namun dapat dirasakan kehadirannya.**

*****Last Memories,Last Chance*****

Kehidupan baru Luhan dan Sehun kian membaik setelah sehun setuju untuk memulai cintanya dari awal bersama seorang kim luhan, dan luhan? Tentu saja cintanya yang sudah memang ada kian menguat dengan perlakuan manis dari sang suami tercintanya, membuat hidupnya kian berwarna dan penantiaannya selama ini tidak sia-sia walaupun sehun masih terlihat canggung dengan luhan dengan semua hal tentang 'pernikahannya' , tapi luhan yakin kalau cinta akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah digunakan HunHan's family untuk bertamasya, bersama orang tua mereka di sebuah taman dekat distrik rumah HunHan.

"pagi yang indah dan cerah,membuatku bersemangat melakukan berbagai hal".ucap kai sambil memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang,sementara hunhan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat orang tua mereka yang terlihat seperti remaja yang baru dilanda cinta.

"appa jangan menggoda eomma seperti itu!".omel luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"kenapa?kau juga ingin digoda suamimu yang poker face itu eoh?".goda kai.

"yak!appa!".teriak luhan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya yang manis, perlahan didekatinya luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang sehingga membuat luhan semakin tersipu.

"begini lebih baik kan?".bisik sehun ditelinga luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"_tuhan..jika saat ini adalah hari terakhir kehidupan dibumi,aku rela itu terjadi sekarang asal sehun tetap disini bersamaku".batin luhan._

.

.

.

*beberapa bulan kemudian*

Luhan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya yang cukup menguras tenaga, yup.. luhan sudah menyelesaikan skripsi dan juga telah diwisuda.. kini luhan bekerja menjadi manajer disebuah perusahaan terkemuka di korea, pekerjaan yang cukup melelahkan dan memakan banyak waktu, belum lagi letak kantor yang berada ditengah pusat kota seoul dengan jarak rumahnya yang cukup jauh membuat luhan kewalahan.

"baby..apa belum selesai hum?".tanya sehun yang baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk membuat segelas susu.

"ne.. masih banyak data yang harus aku input, besok di kantor ada rapat..data-data ini sangat penting,jadi harus kulakukan sekarang".jawab luhan tanpa berhenti menatap layar monitor didepannya.

"kau terlihat kurusan sekali.. pasti dikantor kau jarang makan eum?kalau kau sakit bagaimana?nakal sekali".ucap sehun sambil mencubit pipi luhan gemas.

Mau tak mau luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sehun.

" apa dengan kurusan aku terlihat jelek sehunna?".tanya luhan.

"tidak sama sekali".jawab sehun enteng.

"aku hanya tidak suka kau terlalu memforsir tenagamu untuk bekerja dan lupa untuk makan..aku tidak mau kau sakit".tambah sehun lagi.

"ini sudah menjadi konsekuensi pekerjaanku sehunna.. lagi pula aku baru beberapa bulan bekerja, jadi aku harus mematuhi dan fokus dengan pekerjaanku.. aku janji akan lebih menjaga kesehatanku lagi".ujar luhan.

"eum.. aku janji akan segera menyelesaikan kuliahku dan lulus ditahun depan.. setelah aku lulus dan dapat pekerjaan, kau berdiamlah dirumah.. aku yang harusnya menafkahimu..sebagai kepala keluarga aku merasa malu".ucap sehun.

"yak sehunna.. kalau aku dirumah saja akan terasa membosankan.. lagipula aku juga namja sehunna.. aku juga lebih tua darimu..tentu akulah kepala keluarganya".jawab luhan tak mau kalah.

"yakk!kau kan ukenya.. jelas aku kelapa keluarganya".ujar sehun sengit.

"dasar menyebalkan".desis luhan.

"menyebalkan tapi kau mencintaiku kan?".goda sehun.

/blushh/

Pipi luhan merona dengan ucapan sehun yang terasa gombal namun tentu memiliki makna yang berarti baginya.

"sudah..sudah..kau tidur duluan..aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku segera.. jangan mengganggu ku apalagi menggodaku!".ucap luhan sambil kembali fokus dengan layar monitor komputernya.

.

.

.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan.. dan luhan semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan sehun sibuk dengan skripsinya, waktu menjadi hal yang sangat berharga bagi mereka, larut dengan kesibukan masing-masing membuat keduanya jarang bertemu.. apalagi setelah luhan memutuskan tinggal bersama jongin dan kyungsoo yang jarak nya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor dan sehun yang sering menginap di rumah taemin untuk menyelesaikan skripsinya, membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi renggang.

Sehun memandangi foto-foto polaroid di tangannya, foto bersama luhan saat mereka masih menjadi hyung-dongsaeng,foto-foto yang memiliki kenangan yang indah baginya, sehun baru menyadari bahwa sejak lama hatinya memang memilih luhan.. hanya saja keegoisan dan ketidak peduliannya yang menjadikannya terlalu lama menyadari hal tersebut. Sehun bersyukur bahwa luhan sekarang menjadi pendamping hidupnya,walau awalnya dia sempat memberontak dengan apa yang terjadi.. namun pilihan hati nuraninya yang membuat sehun bisa memilih yang terbaik baginya.

"luhannie..bogoshipeo..apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana eum?tidakkah kau merindukanku?".ucap sehun bermonolog.

"apa aku terlalu telat untuk menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu?bagaimana denganmu?apa kau sudah mencintaiku juga sekarang?aku belum pernah mengetahui fakta tersebut.. aku merindukanmu".tambah sehun lagi sambil memeluk foto-foto ditangannya.

.

.

.

.

"minum obatnya secara perlahan sayang".ucap kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan beberapa butir pil ditangannya untuk luhan.

Luhan pun meminumnya dengan perlahan,tenaganya benar-benar hampir habis.

"kita harus memberitau sehun.. kondisimu semakin memburuk sayang".ucap kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir.

Luhan menggeleng lemah.

"aku tidak ingin skripsi sehun terganggu karena aku sakit.. biarkan sehun menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya dulu eomma.. biarkan kali ini aku yang memilih".jawab luhan dengan suara parau.

Kyungsoo tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti pinta luhan,baru Kali ini luhan yang memohon padanya.. tentu kyungsoo tak bisa menolak.

"eomma akan menemui dokter han dulu, kau istirahat sekarang..oke?".

Luhan mengangguk dengan lemah.

.

.

.

"dokter han.. bagaimana keadaan luhan?kenapa dia semakin lemah?".tanya kyungsoo khawatir saat menemui dokter han diruangannya.

"harus saya akui, keadaan luhan sejujurnya memang jauh dari kata baik, tubuhnya terlalu rentan terhadap bakteri dan sayangnya imun tubuhnya juga semakin sulit dikendalikan untuk tidak merusak jaringan lainnya, sekalipun diberi berbagai multivitamin,justru imunnya tersebut semakin sulit dikendalikan,dan yang mengkhawatirkan lagi ginjal luhan sekarang bermasalah karena terlalu sering dan banyak mengonsumsi obat serta infeksi lainnya.. saya tidak yakin luhan akan bertahan lama dengan kondisi seperti ini..penyakit ini belum ada obat pastinya, hanya keajaiban dari tuhan yang mampu membuat luhan tetap dapat membuka kedua matanya sampai saat ini.. dan entah sampai kapan , saya dan tim medis hanya berusaha semaksimal mungkin..namun sekali lagi, semua itu adalah kehendak dari tuhan."jelas dokter han .

Eomma kyungsoo begitu murung mengingat setiap penjelasan dari dokter han yang seperti peringatan bahwa luhan akan segera meninggal dunia, sungguh kyungsoo tidak sanggup membayangkan hal ini terjadi dalam keluarga kecilnya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?luhan tidak ingin sehun mengetahui fakta bahwa dia sedang berjuang keras melawan penyakitnya.. tapi aku juga begitu khawatir dengan luhan".batin kyungsoo sakit.

*flashback*

"eomma..aku ingin tinggal dengan kalian sampai sehun selesai dengan skripsinya.."pinta luhan saat menemui kyungsoo.

"apa kau tidak ingin mengganggu sehun eum?tak apa..eomma setuju saja, eomma juga agak kesepian setelah appa dikirim ke jepang oleh perusahaannya, jadi sampai appa pulang dan sehun selesaikan skripsinya kita berdua sama-sama tidak kesepian.. lagi pula dari yang eomma dengar tempat kerjamu juga jauh dari rumah kan?sekarang kau disini bisa lebih dekat kekantor..jadi bisa beristirahat dengan banyak".ucap eomma kyungsoo.

"ne eomma.. tentu saja.. tapi.. sejujurnya aku sudah keluar dari perusahaan tempat ku bekerja".ucap luhan lirih.

"kau keluar?kenapa?".tanya kyungsoo kaget.

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo, luhan hanya menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat.

Kyungsoo membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya, dan begitu terguncang.

"luhan..kau?sakit?autoimun?".tanya kyungsoo kaget.

"ne eomma.. dan beberapa infeksi lainnya".jawab luhan setenang mungkin.

"bagaimana bisa luhan-ah?apa sehun mengetahuinya?"

"aku juga tidak tau eomma.. aku mohon eomma merahasiakannya dari sehun..aku tidak ingin mengganggu skripsinya eomma..aku mohon".

"baiklah luhan..eomma janji akan merawatmu hingga sembuh".ucap kyungsoo sambil memeluk luhan erat

*flashback end*

Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya mengingat pertama kali luhan memberi tau perihal penyakitnya, dan kini penyakit itu semakin melumpuhkan luhan, imun yang harus menjadi tamengnya justru menyerang tubuhnya.

"kau pasti sembuh sayang".lirih kyungsoo dari balik pintu kamar rawat inap luhan.

.

.

.

.

"eomma.. aku ingin bicara dengan luhan.. dimana dia sekarang?sudah beberapa minggu ini ponselnya tidak aktif..aku khawatir dengannya".ucap sehun dengan nada merengek saat menelpon kyungsoo.

"luhan sedang sibuk sayang.. perusahaannya sedang membuka cabang baru,jadi dia hampir tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengangkat telfonmu..luhan baik baik saja..kau tenang saja eomma menjaga luhan dengan baik".jawab kyungsoo mati-matian menahan isak tangisnya dan kebohongannya.

"eum...baiklah kalau begitu..aku titip salam untuknya..katakan bahwa kim sehun mencintai kim luhan dan sangat merindukannya.. skripsiku akan selesai dan 2 minggu yang akan datang aku akan sidang dan setelah itu aku akan mendatangi kalian..love you eomma".

/pip/

Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan telfonnya,dan tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan air matanya.

"eomma..wae?".tanya luhan yang terusik dari tidurnya.

"gwenchana..gwencana..tadi sehun menelpon..dia bilang dia rindu denganmu sayang.. eomma tak sanggup membohongin sehun seperti ini.. dia suamimu.. dia patut tau keadaanmu..".ucap kyungsoo lirih.

"eomma..sudah kukatakan berkali-kali bukan?biarkan sehun menyelesaikan tugasnya dulu eomma.. sebentar lagi bukan dia akan selesai?aku yakin sehun adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab,jadi kumohon jangan membuat sehun menjadi orang yang tak bertanggung jawab eomma".jelas luhan dengan suaranya yang teramat kecil.

"arraseo..eomma mengerti..eomma tidak akan memaksa lagi".ucap kyungsoo pasrah.

.

.

.

.

2 minggu setelah sidang skripsi sehun benar-benar bergegas menuju rumah orang tuanya, membawa kabar gembira bahwa kini ia telah lulus dan tinggal menunggu waktu wisudanya.. dan sehun tentu begitu merindukan sosok luhan yang sudah berbulan-bulan tidak ditemuinya.

"eommaaaa...luhaeenn..aku kembalii".teriak sehun dari luar rumah.

Namun 5 menit berlalu dan tidak ada sahutan siapapun juga.

"kim sehun?sedang apa disini?".tanya yoon ahjumma tetangganya yang lewat didepan rumahnya.

"aku ingin menemui eomma..dimana semua orang kenapa sepi sekali?".tanya sehun heran.

"kau tidak tau?sudah berbulan-bulan eomma dan suamimu meninggalkan rumah.. eomma mu hanya beberapa kali kesini, sedangkan luhan sudah tidak pernah kerumah.. kudengar mereka berada dirumah sakit seoul.. luhan sakit keras".jelas shin ahjumma.

Dunia sehun seakan berputar tak jelas,sungguh apakah hanya dia satu-satunya yang tidak mengetahui hal ini?

Dengan langkah terburu-buru sehun segera memacu mobilnya menuju seoul hospital.

Sehun benar-benar kehilangan arah, sesampainya di rumah sakit sehun segera mencari kamar tempat luhan dirawat dengan bantuan para suster disana.

"luhan..".lirih sehun saat melihat sosok yang dicintanya dari kaca pintu kamar, berbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan berbagai alat yang menancap diseluruh tubuhnya dan eomma yang setia menggenggam tangan luhan sambil menitikkan air mata.

"eomma..".panggil sehun lirih saat membuka pintu.

"sehun..".ucap kyungsoo parau karena kaget.

Sehun memperhatikan luhan yang begitu tak berdaya tak sadarkan diri.

"kenapa eomma menyembunyikan semua ini?eomma tak ingat bahwa aku adalah suaminya?aku berhak mengetahui keadaannya eomma".ucap sehun lirih dengan nada tajam.

"eomma tidak sanggup untuk tidak memberitahumu..tapi ini adalah permintaan dari luhan..eomma tidak bisa mencegahnya..ini permintaan luhan yang pertama kalinya.. luhan tidak ingin mengganggu skripsimu.. dia tidak ingin membuatmu tidak bertanggung jawab dengan tugasmu.. itulah yang membuatnya bertahan,dia yakin kau akan datang dan mengabarkan berita bahagia atas kelulusanmu..".jelas kyungsoo sambil menggenggam erat tangan anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"keadaan luhan semakin menurun karena penyakit autoimun nya telah menimbulkan berbagai infeksi, dan sejak tadi malam luhan tidak sadarkan diri.. hanya kuasa tuhan yang dapat kita harapkan".lanjut kyungsoo sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"luhaen..kau melanggar janjimu..kenapa kau sakit sampai separah ini?aku disini membawa kabar kelulusanku.. kau sudah janji untuk tetap sehat bukan?bukalah matamu sayang".lirih sehun sambil membelai rambut luhan yang menipis.

Lama keduanya terdiam larut dengan perasaan masing-masing, hanya suara alat EKG .

_ttttttttuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttttttt _

suara panjang dari EKG dan garis lurus yang membentang dari alat jantung tersebut menyadarkan keduanya bahwa tuhan sudah benar-benar membawa luhan pergi.

Kyungsoo menangis sekeras mungkin sambil memeluk tubuh kurus luhan sedangkan sehun hanya bisa diam tanpa tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, sehun belum mendengar secara langsung pernyataan cinta dari luhan, sehun belum mendengar suara manisnya lagi selama berbulan-bulan dan harus bertemu dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Pemakaman luhan baru saja selesai, namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang dilontarkan sehun, hati dan fikirannya tak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi,terlalu sulit untuk menyadarkan alam sadarnya bahwa luhan sudah pergi tanpa kata sedikitpun ketika sehun sudah benar-benar mencintainya sepenuh hati.

"sehunna.. eomma tau kau belum ingin bicara apapun.. eomma mengerti perasaanmu saat ini, tapi bisakah kau tidak membuat eomma khawatir?".tanya kyungsoo sambil mengusap punggung sehun.

"ini.."

Kyungsoo menyerahkan sebuah diary bergambar rusa.

"ini milik luhan..diary ini adalah milik luhan yang sangat berharga, luhan memang jarang menulisnya,tapi apa yang ditulis luhan adalah hal-hal penting yang menggambarkan keseluruhan hidupnya.. ini sekarang milikmu".ucap kyungsoo lagi sebelum pergi.

Sehun menatap diary tersebut dan membacanya satu persatu.

_**-12 mei 2005-**_

_**Hari ini pertama kali aku membelimu..buku diary manis yang akan kuisi penuh dengan cerita cintaku yang kuharap menyenangkan ^_^**_

_**-7 juli 2005-**_

_**Hari ini sehun membelikan ku sekotak kue coklat..ini kesukaanku sekali,sehun memang dongsaeng kesayanganku..aku menyayangimu sehunna^^**_

_**-5 januari 2006-**_

_**Sehun membawa seorang namja manis, dyo namanya.. sehun bilang sehun sangat mencintainya dan mereka berpacaran.. entah kenapa hatiku sakit untuk pertama kalinya...aku takut sehun tidak akan perduli lagi padaku jika sudah punya pacar..sehun satu-satunya orang yang memahamiku : ( **_

_**-20 april 2006-**_

_**Hari ini ulang tahunku ^^ eomma dan appa membelikanku sepeda baru.. dan sehunna memberiku boneka rusa yang besar.. sehunna bilang dia menyesal telah mengabaikan ku sejak berpacaran dengan dyo..tapi mereka sekarang sudah putus..aku senang sekali sehunna kembali ! ^_^**_

_**-11 maret 2008-**_

_**Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menulis disini.. terlalu banyak hal yang aku tidak mengerti selama ini.. ini tentang sehunna.. aku terus memikirkannya, apa aku jatuh cinta dengannya?ini tidak boleh terjadi..sehunna adalah dongsaengku..aku tidak mungkin mencintainya.. : (**_

_**-11 januari 2009-**_

_**Aku menyerah.. aku mencintai sehunna.. mulai sekarang dan sampai kapanpun.. aku tau ini terlarang tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk melawan semuanya.. terlebih jika sehunna membawa pacar barunya..ada sembilu pisau yang melintang dihatiku**_

_**-9 agustus 2009-**_

_**Sehun berganti pacar untuk kesekian kali.. aku tak bisa mencegahnya, walau hati ku terus merasa sakit : (**_

_**-18 juni 2010-**_

_**Aku lelah.. sehun membawa seorang namja china.. sehun bilang ia ingin namja itu menjadi namja terakhir yang ada dihatinya.. aku sakit kesekiankalinya aku ingin tertidur lama dan bangun dengan identitas baru..tanpa sehun.. : ( tidak adakah kesempatanku untuk bersamanya? : (**_

_**-22 oktober 2012-**_

_**Aku senang sekali! Sehun dipaksa putus dengan namja china itu!sudah kuduga dia bukan orang yang baik dan tepat!tapi eomma bilang sehun akan dijodohkan : ( aku harus bersiap sedih lagi.. : (**_

_**-15 november 2012-**_

_**Aku tidak tau harus senang atau sedih.. aku bukan hyung kandung sehun, dan aku akan dijodohkan dengannya.. aku senang..tapi tidak dengan sehun.. kata-katanya melukai perasaanku : (**_

_**-11 januari 2013-**_

_**Hari ini aku menikah dengan sehun,aku senang.. sehun begitu tampan dan mempesona..aku harap ini bukan akhir seperti yang sehun pernah katakan padaku.. fighting!**_

_**-6 februari 2013-**_

_**Sudah hampir sebulan setelah aku pindah rumah dengan sehun, dia berubah.. sehun yang tidak aku kenal.. kata-kata dan perilakunya kian menyakitiku.. aku hampir tak sanggup lagi .. aku ingin bertahan..bisakah aku kembali menjadi hyungnya saja?asal sehun dekat dan nyaman denganku itu sudah lebih dari cukup..**_

_**-14 juni 2013-**_

_**Bolehkah aku berteriak sekarang?! Aaaaaaaaaaaa . sehun sudah mau menerima pernikahan kami ^^ sehun akan belajar mencintaiku dan ingin aku juga belajar mencintainya.. sungguh..aku tidak perlu belajar mencintainya.. aku sudah sangatttt mencintainya sejak lama : ) love you more sehunna : )**_

_**-19 september 2013-**_

_**Pekerjaanku makin menumpuk dan sulit mencari waktu untuk bersama sehunna.. tapi aku tidak ingin menganggu belajarnya : ( semangat sehunna 3**_

_**-17 desember 2013-**_

_**Aku sudah merasa tubuhku ada yang tidak beres.. hasil lab menyatakan aku mengidap autoimun dan sedikit gangguan jantung : ( aku harus segera diopname.. aku tidak ingin sehun mengetahuinya.. aku pulang kerumah dengan alasan pekerjaan dan skripsi sehun.. aku tak ingin menganggu konsentrasinya : ( **_

_**-7 maret 2014-**_

_**Hari ini aku menelpon sehun untuk pertama kalinya..aku rindu suaranya.. tapi mungkin ini yang terakhir aku mengganggunya..aku tau dia sedang sangat sibuk..dan aku tidak ingin dia menyadari bahwa aku sedang sakit : (**_

_**-16 juli 2014-**_

_**Ini lembaran terakhirku...aku tidak sanggup lagi.. aku harap sehun mau memaafkanku dan tetap mencintaiku.. :'( **_

"_**untuk suami tercintaku kim sehun"**_

_**Aku tidak pernah merasa hidupku tidak bahagia.. dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayangiku sepenuh hati, eomma, appa dan dongsaeng yang kini menjadi suamiku...kim sehun 3 apa kau tau berapa lama aku memendam rasa cinta yang kuanggap terlarang ini? Entahlah.. : ( awalnya aku mengira semuanya hanyalah kesemuan belaka saat hati ku bilang aku mencintaimu.. namun aku yakin dan sangat yakin bahwa rasa itu tidak salah.. **_

_**Terima kasih telah memberi kesempatan padaku untuk mengajarkanmu mencintaiku.. aku tidak tau apakah kau tulus atau hanya rasa kasihan belaka..tapi hanya satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, bahwa rasa cintaku sangat dalam terhadapmu dan itu bukanlah kepura-puraan.. : )**_

_**-yang selalu mencintaimu,Kim LuHan-**_

Sehun menutup diary luhan dengan perasaan lega yang teramat dalam, faktanya luhan sudah mencintai sehun sejak lama.. sehun tau ini terlambat, dan sehun memang menyesal dengan keterlambatan atas egonya..

Sehun kembali melihat foto-foto polaroidnya,dan memeluknya, kenangan-kenangan manis yang takkan pernah dilupakannya.. walau terlambat,sehun merasa menang karena sehun telah menetapkan pilihan hati abadinya.. yakni, kim luhan.

Semilir angin dari kamar luhan menyiratkan keberadaannya.

"_terimakasih telah mencintaiku dengan tulus dan memilih ku dengan segenap perasaan.. aku selalu menunggumu dari surga"._

^END^

Finally kelar sekali lagi maaf kalau kurang ngefeel karena asli xia rada lupa harus digimanain tadinya ;-; maaf juga luhannya mati karena emang dari awal xia bakal bikin akhirnya angst hehehe :D dan untuk penyakit autoimun silahkan bisa search di google apa itu penyakit autoimun kalau mau tau :D dann untuk HunHan Shipper don't be galau egen /? okay ! HunHan tetap berjaya dihati dan fikiran kita kkkk don't forget for RCL and love you paaaaaiiii

-XiaYuWe Liu-


End file.
